Special needs of wheelchair users dictate an unending variety of alterations to a basic wheelchair structure. Unfortunately, virtually all improvements for making a wheelchair more adaptable are limited to just one or two components. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,815,586 and 4,073,537 describe universally adjustable body support pads. The pads are connected to a fixed non-adjustable wheelchair framework. U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,570 describes a seat frame which is adjustably attached to a fixed main frame. The frame itself cannot be altered. U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,212 sets forth a fixed side frame having means for adjustable connection with wheel assemblies. Again, adjustment of the sideframe is not possible.
Adding to the difficulty of providing adjustability to wheelchair components, is the desire to make the chair collapsible. This entails more complicated mechanisms, more cost and more weight. It severely limits the overall adaptability of present day wheelchairs.